


Ted Mosby- Blank Space

by StaceyDawe



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Fanvids, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyDawe/pseuds/StaceyDawe
Summary: A video about the many relationships of Ted Mosby, with emphasis on some of the major ones like Robin, Victoria, Stella, Zoey, and Jeanette





	Ted Mosby- Blank Space




End file.
